Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 5$. $9$ $d$ $ + 4$ $c$ $ - 9$
Explanation: Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $5$ for ${c}$ $ = 9{(3)} + 4{(5)} - 9 $ $ = 27 + 20 - 9 $ $ = 38$